sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
Prelate.Zeratul
Back to Heroes Prelate.Zeratul During the Great War, Zeratul was a tutor to Tassadar in the ways of the Dark Templar. Called to the Imperial Sanctum by Tassadar's phantom, Zeratul arrives to aid his pupil however he can. Zeratul is a master of disruption, twisting time and space itself to confuse and hinder the enemy. Abilities ''Clairvoyance (passive): ''Zeratul cloaks within 10 units of an enemy champion. dipels upon attack. 3 second to recharge Phase'' Str'i'ke: '''Zeratul leaps at the target with a swift strike, dealing weapon damage plus bonus damage on impact. If Zeratul kills an enemy, its cooldown is refreshed. ''Level 1: 30 (+10% AGI) bonus damage. -50 energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 2: 60 (+10% AGI) bonus damage. -50 energy. 16 second cooldown. Level 3: 90 (+10% AGI) bonus damage. -50 energy. 12 second cooldown. Level 4: 120 (+10% AGI) bonus damage. -50 energy. 8 second cooldown. 'Unfold'i'ng Fate (pass'i'''ve): Zeratul's blade cuts cleanly when attacking from behind, dealing damage that is not immediately noticed by the enemy. 2.5 seconds after being attacked from behind, the enemy is slowed to 50% movement speed for 1 second and takes bonus damage. Level 1: Bonus (+4% AGI) damage. Level 2: Bonus (+8% AGI) damage. Level 3: Bonus (+12% AGI) damage. Level 4: Bonus (+16% AGI) damage. Planar Vo'i'd: Zeratul shears the fabric of space, creating a planar wormhole that transports anyone who touches its border to the opposite side of the wormhole. Planar Void lasts for 2.5 seconds. Level 1: -100 energy. 30 second cooldown. Level 2: -100 energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 3: -100 energy. 10 second cooldown. Level 4: -100 energy. 7 second cooldown. Chronosphere: Zeratul bends time itself to his favor, silencing enemies and slowing down Timescale in an area by 10.000%. Zeratul's long experience as a time traveler renders him immune to this effect. Level 1: Effect lasts 4 seconds. -150 energy. 2:00 cooldown. Level 2: Effect lasts 4.5 seconds. -175 energy. 1:50 cooldown. Level 3: Effect lasts 5 seconds. -200 energy. 1:40 cooldown. Playing as Zeratul As Zeratul you will want to last hit enemy creep either with your Phase Strike or your auto attack to refresh your Phase Strike and get minerals. You'll want to get Unfolding Fate as your first skill seeing as you will be able to lane without taking a lot of damage from enemy heroes in the beginning and apply extra damage to creeps. Zeratul is mainly a pub stomping hero. In the hands of a pub star he is devastating because of the lack of teamwork in public matches. As Zeratul you will want to rush for a Hand of Mengsk because in your Chronosphere you will slaughter your opponent as long as they aren't fed. Be aware of enemy ranged heroes and towers when you use Chronosphere as it can affect you and your teammates greatly. Item builds for Zeratul you would want to have at least 2 Psionic Lashers. I prefer 3. An Isomorphic Pyre, Treks and any item that provides survivability. Use planar void to position yourself behind your enemy or use it to escape from an enemy chasing you. Be careful when you use your Chronosphere because you can royaly screw over your own team as much as you can help them. As stated earlier he is a pub star. But facing off with a pro player such as kashyfla and Computer, he is able to dominate and be used in Inhouse games. Zeratul can also be a good support. use void to force enemy heros into towers. Playing Against Zeratul Before he gets his Hand of Mengsk he is very vulnerable. If you are not the target for Zeratul's ultimate then and you are ranged as soon as he pops Hand of Mengsk focus him down. He will melt so fast because the HoM amplifies damage against him. Unless you are low on Health then face him. Never try to attack Zeratul by yourself unless his ulti is on cooldown or you have a massive amount of health/armor 'Premium Guide' Written by Drach:http://playsotis.com/index.php?option=com_kunena&func=view&catid=76&id=30781&Itemid=210 Category:Heroes Category:Agility Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Initiator Category:Neutral Category:Good